


Kapisa

by needlestraw



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, M/M, Masturbation, Songfic, masturbate using someone's photo without consent, sex toy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needlestraw/pseuds/needlestraw
Summary: Sakusa cuma junior yang berlebihan mengagumi seniornya.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 5





	Kapisa

**Author's Note:**

> Second entry for #lokal500
> 
> Based on Glenn Fredly - Kasih Putih

> _Biarkanlah kurasakan hangatnya sentuhan kasihmu._

_Hnghhh Ahh hhh_

Licin pelumas membuat suara jari Sakusa yang keluar masuk _lubangnya_ menjadi lebih menggairahkan. Kejantanan besar kokoh sudah basah dengan cairan pra-pelepasannya. Membuat Sakusa makin _tinggi_ mengingat dia belum menyentuh benda itu sama sekali.

_Nghhh Kak Kitaahh hhh_

Mulutnya tak henti meracau. Mata sesekali lirik foto senyum seseorang yang tertampil di ponselnya. Lalu terpejam bayangkan senyum puas orang itu jika melihat tubuhnya. Pejam, mimpikan jarinya kini adalah jari orang yang dia kagumi diam-diam. Kuat merobek lubang kenikmatannya, menelusup ke titik yang paling Sakusa suka. Desahan kuat keluar banjiri indera pendengarannya. Berharap di selanya ada suara berat orang itu yang juga ikut menikmati permainannya.

_Tidak cukup._

Sakusa mengambil _standing mirror_ yang berada di sudut kamarnya, lalu meletakkannya di dekat ranjang. Dia menghadapkan tubuhnya pada cermin dan berbaring telentang. Melebarkan paha, membuat pemandangan akan pantat dan kemaluannya terlihat jelas. Kepala mengangkat, melihat pantulan tubuhnya dalam kaca. _Merah. Panas._ Inilah yang akan dilihat Kita Shinsuke, orang yang selalu ada di bayangan Sakusa, jika dia _mengeksekusi_ Sakusa. Sakusa ingin terlihat seksi, agar Kita memujanya.

Sakusa menggigit kausnya, satu-satunya kain yang tersisa di tubuhnya. Jarinya kembali sibuk dengan lubang bagian bawahnya, lubang merah jambu yang bersih terawat. Mata sayu tatap tubuhnya dalam cermin, lihat jarinya yang hilang timbul ditelan lubangnya sendiri.

_Tidak puas._

Dia bangun dan mengambil dildo di tumpukan _sex toy_ -nya dengan serampangan. Nafsu menggelegak yang dari tadi terinterupsi memarahinya. Dengan cepat dia membaringkan lagi tubuhnya di posisi yang sama seperti tadi.

> _Bawa daku penuhiku_

Frustasi, Sakusa menuang pelumas pada mainannya dan memasukkannya ke lubang yang sudah sangat _siap_. Cepat. Dia ingin berada di bawah Kita dalam permainannya yang keras. Dildo itu bergerak keluar masuk dengan cepat, membayangkan seniornya sedang menggempurnya habis-habisan.

_Ahh Kak Khith tahhh hhh_

Tubuh pendek yang terlihat kuat itu pasti sangat indah di atasnya. Tangannya mencengkeram lehernya, lalu jari-jari masuk ke mulut Sakusa, bermain dengan lidahnya. Satu tangan Sakusa naik ke putingnya, mencoba menerka bagaimana sensasi jika benda merah muda kecil itu diraba oleh sang pujaan. Sakusa ingin dengar suara berat itu panggil namanya, sambil terengah karena nikmat.

Gerakan dildonya makin cepat, kejar dirinya yang _hampir sampai_. Kita di benaknya sedang memegang dua paha Sakusa dan mendorong mereka ke tubuhnya. Gerakan pinggulnya makin cepat. Desahan Sakusa makin kuat.

_“Omi, I’m close. Let’s come together.”_

> _Berilah diriku kasih putih di hatiku_

_Hhhhahhh Kak Kitaahhh—_

Beberapa sentakan, Sakusa menggapai putihnya. Cairan pelepasan mewarnai cermin di depannya. Tubuhnya menggelepar. Hanya bayangan, tapi cukup untuk buat Sakusa capai puncak. Dia menggapai gulingnya, memeluk erat. Dia mau peluk senior mungil itu. Mau dapatkan tepukan sayang di kepalanya karena sudah melakukan permainan yang luar biasa. Mau dapat ciuman apresiasi yang lembut karena sudah menjadi junior kesayangannya.

Sakusa ingin Kita Shinsuke, ingin Kita tahu betapa nakal Sakusa karena menggunakan fotonya untuk masturbasi, bagaimana Sakusa keluar dengan hebat tanpa menyentuh bagian depannya.

**Author's Note:**

> Dah gitu lah ya aku ga begitu ngeliatin bangeg pas proofread karena masih NANGISIN BOKUROONYA KAK ELLI


End file.
